1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition, an ink set, and an image forming method using the same, which are suitable for recording an image by jetting an ink according to an inkjet method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet technology has been applied as an image recording method that records color images in such fields as office printers and home printers. As an ink used for inkjet recording, studies are being made into having an aqueous pigment ink contain polymerizable monomers and then cure the ink, thereby improving abrasion resistance, and, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-287035 discloses an inkjet recording method that prints by attaching, to a recording medium, a reaction liquid containing a photopolymerization initiator and a reactant that produces a coagulation substance through contact with an ink composition, the ink composition containing acrylate monomer, resin emulsion, and inorganic oxide colloid.
In addition, for example, JP-A No. 2003-165936 discloses an example containing silicate ions, for the purpose of preventing corrosion of members, in the aqueous ink composition that does not contain the above-mentioned polymerizable monomers.